Make You Mine
by Kerioke
Summary: This wasn't how she imagined her return to Hogwarts would turn out, and definitely not with him. She could feel the smirk form as he felt her shiver from the sensations.


**AN: So I do not own any part of the HP world. And I'm going to apologize now for any grammer errors in this story, this was just a quick oneshot I wrote up while at work. Also, this is my first published Dramione story and hope you will enjoy it, thought I would play with the Veela plot. I do have two other stories currently in the works that are also going to follow our Slytherin Prince and Gryffindor Princess.**

* * *

 **Make You Mine**

This wasn't how she imagined her return to Hogwarts would turn out, and definitely not with him. Goosebumps prickled along her skin as his lips skimmed across her neck. She could feel the smirk form as he felt her shiver from the sensations. She tried to walk away from him, but an arm wrapped possessively around her waist from the left and pulled her flush against him. His free hand took hold of her right hand and brought it to his lips placing a kiss on her knuckles.

 _She'd noticed his almost constant attention when they first returned to school. At first she'd noticed the confused look that seemed to always grace his face when he looked at her, then, it was shame. She couldn't understand why he seemed so focused on her. It wasn't until he'd grabbed her arm and pulled her into an alcove as she walked back to Gryffindor Tower from the library. She barely made a sound as his hand clamped down on her mouth, they were practically pressed together in the tiny space. His nose was ghosting across the exposed skin of her neck, but when his eyes finally met hers they were the most intense silver and understanding filled them as if he'd had an epiphany. He removed his hand from her mouth slowly, as he leaned in she backed away instinctively causing him to hesitate for a second before continuing. His lips placed a chaste kiss on the corner of her mouth. Then, he was gone leaving her standing alone in the alcove._

His hips pressed into hers making her gasp at the feel of his arousal pressing against her, all her previous thoughts running from her mind. The hand that had been holding hers drifted up under her shirt and glided up her flat stomach to her breasts. He shoved the flimsy barrier up off the one breast before taking the flesh in his hand and giving it a rough squeeze which made her respond with a moan as her back arched and bum press more firmly into him. Her hands braced on the desk in front of her keeping her standing even as she felt her legs grow weak. He spun her to face him before claiming her lips in a bruising kiss. The kiss reminded her of the first time he'd properly kissed her after their encounter in the alcove.

 _Again, he had caught her leaving the library to go back to her dorm, but instead of pulling her into an alcove he led her out onto the grounds. She kept asking him where he was taking her, but he remained silent. She tried to pull her arm from his grasp, but his grip held firm. It was when they reached the Whomping Willow she realized where he was taking her. When they reached the ground floor of the Shrieking Shack he pulled her to him, one hand wrapping around the back of her neck as his lips crashed against hers. She'd almost slapped him then but he moved away from her. He held up his hands in surrender and begged her to let him explain. Breathing heavily she glared at him, but nodded for him to explain._

 _She stood silently listening to him explain the sudden changes that began happening to him at Easter. When he'd finished she continued to watch him soundlessly for another moment before she began laughing. He glared at her momentarily before his eyes blazed molten silver and an impressive pair of golden brown wings unfurled behind him. Her laughter gave way to a startled gasp. Before her stood an awakened Veela who claimed that she, the mudblood he'd picked on all the years they'd known one another, was his mate. He had seen the panic rising in her and had quickly explained he wasn't planning on marking her then and there, though she screeched that even in saying that he still intended to and she wasn't sure how to feel about that. He'd returned her rebuff with the fact he had no intention of dying because she refused to get passed their past. She'd promptly launched herself at him and landed a slap._

 _He hadn't held the slap against her, even claimed to deserve it after everything. He began sitting with her in the library; she quickly realized he was a good study partner. This was soon followed by him asking her to join him in Hogsmead on the weekends. And one weekend trip to Hogsmead in the middle of November she found herself pressed against a brick wall and his lips claiming hers once more. He told her then that he wanted her to come back to the Manor with him over the holiday, not as they were, but as his completely bonded mate. He had promised to keep his father in line should he say or do anything against her. That was how she found herself now in an empty classroom the night before they left for the holiday._

He grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted her onto the desk, his hands coming up to rip her shirt and bra off. His mouth attacking her neck and breasts while his hands occupied themselves of ridding her of her skirt and knickers. Her hands began to move on their own and quickly released him of his clothes. He laid her down across the desk while his fingers attacked her core making gasps of pleasure drip from her lips until finally she tipped over the edge. Not allowing her to come completely down from her fist orgasm he lined himself up and plunged into her. Her back arched up making her chest become flush with his and a startled yelp to escape. The pace he set was intense and she gripped one of his arms and the edge of the desk to ground her. A burning, coiling heat began to build within her with every thrust of his hips that made him hit just the right spot within her, his lips teased her ear as he leaned forward to speak to her.

"Are you ready, Hermione? I want you to cum for me." He pistoned his hips harder into hers until she screamed her release and he buried his fangs in her neck and his seed spilled into her womb.

"Draco!"

She barely felt his fangs retract from her neck before his lips replaced them, his tongue sweeping over the marks to heal them before placing a gentle kiss on his mark. She opened her eyes slowly and saw him looking down at her with a smile she wasn't sure she had ever seen him wear before, like she was the only thing on this earth that could make him happy. His wings were out again and spread over them almost protectively, the moonlight filtering in from the windows making them glow gold and contrast against the burning molten silver of his eyes. He traced a finger down her jaw before planting a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Now, you are really mine, my Hermione."


End file.
